Venomous Gloop
by Deadpool Brit
Summary: Logan Flynn is a normal kid, he goes to school, does his homework, avoids the popular crowd and avoids people. Then he meets Venom and his life is split down the middle. Suddenly he has superpowers and decides to use them to help people. But leaves town and moves to Bayville hoping for some peace. But Venom has followed him. And he wants his symbiote back.


**I Get Glooped**

I peeked over the overturned bench I was hiding behind.

They were still there, going toe-to-toe with each other. Spider-Man and that Venom creature. Outside Midtown High.

Most other people had run off when Venom had appeared about ten minutes ago.

I, of course, had stayed, on the other side than the few select others, to watch Spidey kick the snot out of Venom.

I reached into my lunch bag and brought out my camera. '_Ha! I knew this would be useful in here eventually!_' I thought as I slung the cord around my neck and snapped a few pictures.

As I lowered the camera I saw Spidey take a fist to the gut and came flying over towards me.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I dived down to the floor. The moment I did Spidey smashed through the table and into the wall behind me. The remains of the table fell in front of me while a large, but light, piece fell on top of me, covering me.

After a few seconds of Spidey not moving much I was about to climb out to help him when a large black foot crashed into the ground just in front of my head.

Venom's foot.

I stifled a gasp as Venom leaped ripped the mask from Spidey's head and I saw who he really was.

Parker. Peter Parker.

I looked back to the other onlookers. None of them looked shocked. They were just concerned and angry.

I was confused until I realised that from the angle of Venom they couldn't see Parker's face, just the mask in Venom's hand.

I quickly looked around in the debris and saw my brown paper lunch bag. It had two eyeholes cut in it. With the amount of supervillains in this city it's a fair hope that I might one day be transformed. And when I do, I might need a quick mask. Hence the eyeholes.

I grabbed it and tipped it upside-down and as soon as all the things had fallen out I leaped up. The piece of the table that had been hiding me landed on the floor loudly.

I froze as Venom turned around and looked at me.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." He gloated.

I gulped and felt the panic rise in my throat.

I instinctively kicked Venom between the legs. Hard.

I almost fainted in shock at what I'd done as he fell to the floor holding his now cracked jewels

I quickly dashed up to Parker and slapped him around the face to wake him up a bit before slipping the bag onto his head. I took a step back and watched as he slowly got up.

I turned around to leave him to fight...and came face to...chest with Venom.

"You're going to pay for that!" He growled, grabbing me by the collar and lifting me to his face.

"I have to pay _more_ than putting up with your breath? ! You want money _too_? ! C'mon, give a guy a break!" I joked.

He groaned. "And I thought Parker's jokes were bad!"

He drew back the fist that would end my life. I was shit scared, but I didn't let it show. "Hey! Give me _some_ credit! I'm not showing any fear; even though I _know_ I'm gonna die. Plus, that one of my better jokes."

He ignored me and swung his fist forward but stopped suddenly just in front of my face.

"W-What? ! Hey! What's goin' on? !" Venom yelled.

Suddenly a large part of his arm jumped like living goo from him to my face.

It hit me and stayed on my face for a second before sinking under my skin.

I looked at his arm and the black goo stuff reformed over it.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US? !" He screamed, throwing me on the ground. I screamed in pain as my arm made a sickening cracking sound.

I grabbed my arm and cradled it.

"Hey, Venom!" A yell came from behind me.

A pair of Spidey feet then connected with Venom's chest, sending him flying

"Thanks for the mask, kid! Now get out of here!" Spidey yelled as Venom got up.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." I mumbled, hauling myself to my feet, grabbing my camera and stumbling quickly off to my home.

When I got in I headed into my bedroom, not even taking my clothes off I collapsed onto my bed and drifted off.

**The Next Day**

When I woke up I passed through the beginning of morning in a trance, eating my breakfast and heading to school.

Just as I was about to pass through the school gates I realised my arm hadn't hurt in the slightest.

"What the _hell_?" I muttered. I was sure it was broken yesterday.

I shook my head, to clear it. I needed to talk to Parker.

I waited by the fountain till I saw him walk in. I was about to head over to him when Flash Thomson blacked my path.

"Hey, uh, I heard you helped Spidey yesterday." He said uncomfortably. "That makes you alright, I guess."

"Oh. Uh, thanks." I said in surprise, not expecting that. I didn't fit in a clique. But I was a bit of a mix of a jock, the athleticism, but not into playing sports for a team, a geek, I was a bit over average but was really good on subjects they didn't teach, and an emo, I liked wearing dark clothes that had skulls and gothic designs on them and I had a dark sense of humour as well as a liking for all humour. I also didn't fit in Parker's group; I was more of a loner.

"So, what happened?" He asked eagerly.

"Oh, nothing big. Just Venom tore Spidey's mask off. But because of the angle only I saw his true identity." I said nonchalantly. Suddenly the entire yard went quiet. I turned and saw everybody staring at me. "What?" I asked. "You guys want to know who Spidey is?"

"YEAH!" A large cry came.

"Well..." I paused dramatically. "That'd be telling, wouldn't it?" I smirked when a large number of them groaned. I almost laughed when I saw Parker sigh with relief.

I headed over to Parker. "We need to talk, Parker." I whispered as I passed him. I carried on walking until I got to a vacant corner of the yard. I turned around and he was there.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Parker. Don't play dumb. I know you're..." I paused to check there was nobody around. "Spider-Man." I whispered.

He frowned. "And what do you want from me?"

I shrugged. "Well, I was hoping for some thanks." I said. Suddenly there was a weird tingling at the top of my spine.

I instinctively bent backwards, feeling my back crack, as a large grey fist smashed into the wall where my head was a second ago.

As I came back up I looked at the fist, then up the large arm to the Rhino's head.

"R-Rhino!" I whispered.

"You're coming with me." He grumbled, reaching out to grab me.

I jumped back. "No thanks." I said, before running across the yard. I heard loud thumping behind me.

I turned and saw Rhino chasing me.

"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" I yelled quickly, heading for the street. I suddenly got that tingling in the back of my head again.

I dived to the ground. The moment I hit the ground a black strand of webbing hit the ground in front of me and Venom dropped down.

"GIVE US IT!" He screamed furiously. "YOU STOLE IT! GIVE IT BACK!"

I heard Rhino stopping behind me.

_Venom in front of me, Rhino behind me. Yep, I'm screwed. ...Damn, that would sound so wrong out of context._

I quickly looked for an escape. I spotted the school doors. It was a long shot, but better than being killed.

I got back up and backed up from Venom until I felt myself bump into Rhino.

I looked up at him. "You want me?" I said nervously. "Stop him from killing me, and I'll go with you."

He nodded and moved me to one side and charged Venom.

I instantly turned and ran to the doors. I reached them and burst through them.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I heard Rhino roar. I guess he realised I'd tricked him.

I ran down the corridor and headed to the nearest fire escape. I turned into another corridor and saw the fire exit at the end. Just as I started to relax it burst open and Venom jumped through the door and onto the lockers at the side.

I turned around to run the other way, but Rhino turned the corner and stomped towards me.

I turned and burst through the nearest door and slammed it shut.

I was in the stairwell.

I ran up two flights and threw the door open, closed it quietly and rushed through the corridors.

I heard the stairwell door burst open and loud thumping.

I ran faster down random corridors until I came to a dead end.

I panicked and turned around to run down a different corridor. But they were standing at the end blocking off my exit.

I turned and burst through another door and slammed it shut. I looked around for some form of escape.

Nothing. Just a window.

Wait. A window.

I rushed over to the window and opened it. I looked down.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit." I muttered. "This is too fuckin' high!"

I climbed out the window and onto the window ledge. I looked to the ledge to my left and started to shimmy over to it.

I was almost there when the wall started shaking and the ledge I was holding onto started to collapse.

I prayed that it wouldn't fall away.

"Just keep moving, just keep moving." I muttered to myself, making a grab for the ledge.

As soon as I grabbed hold of it with my left hand, the other ledge fell away.

I sighed with relief. Just as the ledge I was holding onto started to creak dangerously.

"Don't you fucking _dare_!" I yelled.

It gave way.

I manned up and accepted my death like a man as I fell.

Okay, okay, I lied. I screamed like a baby with my eyes clenched shut.

Just as I thought I was going to die I felt someone grab me and I stopped falling.

I opened my eyes and saw Spider-Man was swinging me to safety.

"Spidey! Thank god." I muttered.

Suddenly a metal claw shot up and snapped Spidey's web and he dropped me as he smashed through a window.

"Oh, SHIIIIIIT!" I screamed as I fell.

I stopped falling again, this time it was a metal claw around my waist that had stopped me. I looked at it and followed it until I came face-to-face with its owner. Doc Ock.

"Oh, _come on_!" I grumbled. "What is this? A supervillain convention?"

"RHINO! HURRY UP! WE HAVE WHAT WE CAME FOR!" He yelled, taking off. With me as his unwilling passenger.

**Ten Minutes Later**

I frowned as I was shook up and down.

"Okay, I can't take it!" I yelled out suddenly. "Will you stop SHAKING ME? !" I screamed. I was suddenly dropped onto Rhino's shoulder. "Well, if you're listening to me, let me go."

"Not happening." Rhino grunted.

I sighed. "Worth a try." I wondered where Venom was. "Uh, what happened to Venom? Not that I'm complaining."

"He's gone."

I sighed again. Guess that was all I was getting from him.

We eventually came to a warehouse and the shutter lifted and we went in and then got slammed shut.

It was dimly lit inside with a wooden chair in the only section of light.

"Okay, what _is it_ with villains and dimly lit warehouses? Can't you afford your electricity bill?" I asked as Rhino placed me in a chair and I tied up by Ock. Rhino then went and stood guard at the door.

"That wouldn't be a problem." A voice came from further in the warehouse.

Out of the shadows stepped out Electro. I guess. I mean, I've never seen him, but he _did_ have an electric ball for a head. Other than that I couldn't see him that well, which means he couldn't see me well. Useful for when I escape.

"Hey, I know you!" I yelled out. "You're Electrode! No, Lightning Man? Zapper? The Zapmeister? Lightning Butt? Oh, I know! The Human LightBulb!"

"IT'S ELECTRO!" He screamed, sparks flying off him.

"Yeah, I was gonna say that next." I muttered.

"Calm down, Electro." Doc Ock said, walking up to me. "Now, tell me, who is Spider-Man?"

"Um, Miles Morales?"

"And just who is that?" Ock asked excitedly with a sinister grin.

"No idea, I just made it up on the spot." I grinned. I suddenly felt a metal claw smack me across the face.

"I'm not in the mood for games." Ock said darkly.

I turned and spat at him. Okay, spat my _blood_ at him. "Screw you! I won't talk!" Ock sighed and raised a claw. "_Unless_..." I began.

He stopped and lowered his claw. "Unless?" He coaxed.

I smirked. "Unless you find out what happened to my bro."

"We don't have time for this!" Electro groaned. There was something strange about him... besides the fact he had an electric orb for a head. He raised his hand and electricity zapped the ground next to my feet. Yeah, that's it! He's a douche.

"Wait." Ock said, raising his hand. "I'm intrigued. Tell me more."

"My bro. Well, he's always been there for me. Always helped provide for me. But one night, a few months ago he disappeared without a trace." I said sadly. "I just want to know what happened to him. If he's dead, I can finally say my goodbye and if he's alive out there, I can find him and ask him why he didn't come back."

"I see. Can you tell me more?"

"Yeah. He, uh, he had a job. I don't know what it was but there was never a job that took more than a couple of days. He was a nice, easy-going guy. He's called Max, well, Maxwell..." I paused, remembering about that name. "But he didn't like being called that. I used to call him that to wind him up." I laughed quietly.

"Wait a minute." Electro said. I ignored him.

"Yeah. Maxwell Dillon."

"Logan?" Electro asked quietly, stepping forwards.

My eyes widened. That was my name. Logan Flynn. "How the hell'd you know my name! ?" I yelled.

"Logan, it's me. It's Max." He said, sounding sincere.

"What! ? No. You're lying!" I yelled.

"It's the truth."

"Prove it!"

"When you were twelve I took you to a carnival and you had so many sweets you got sick and had to go home early. But not before convincing me to win you a stuffed elephant."

It was true. "A-Anybody could know that."

He sighed. "Then how about your secret plan to expose potatoes as a potent source of pure evil that are corrupting the people of the planet slowly and bending them to their will?"

"Max was the only one I told. You really are him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, little bro, it's me."

I smiled.

"We might as well let him go, guys." Max told Ock and Rhino. "He's stubborn enough to take the secret to the grave. And _still _not give it up. You're looking at the kid who, when he was younger, fused his lights so they stayed on, because he was afraid of the dark."

"Oh, and while you were gone," I said. "I took escapist classes." I let my muscles relax and the ropes around me fell to ground. "Buhbye." I said, taking off, grinning, towards Rhino who stood blocking the door.

"RHINO! STOP HIM!" Ock bellowed.

As I neared him I grabbed a lead pipe and dropped to my knees and slid underneath him. I leaped back up and jumped on his back and started to strangle him with the pipe. "Is that a rhino horn or are you just happy to see me?" I joked, trying to piss him off. And succeeding, seeing as he didn't just slam his back into a wall. That or he's just stupid. Hmmm, tough call.

He tried to grab me but I just put more pressure on his neck until he dropped to the floor unconscious.

I got up and that buzzing in my head made me jump to the side as one of Ock's arms slammed into the shutter where I had been a millisecond before.

Suddenly a bolt of electricity zapped the arm.

"AGHH!" Ock screamed. "ELECTRO! HIT _HIM_, NOT _ME_!"

"Oops. Sorry. I was aiming for him." He said. But he used the tone we used to use when we blatantly lied to each other around other people so they wouldn't know.

I jumped to the side as Ock's arm pulled free.

"Hey, Ock! You always hide behind your goons?" I yelled, trying to anger him.

"SILENCE!" He roared. "You're more annoying than that blasted arachnid!"

"I'll take that as a complement." I did a small bow and jumped out of the way of another of Ock's arms thanks to the buzzing.

Another of Max's bolt's hit the arm. Causing Ock to spasm.

"MAXWELL!" He screamed. He turned to Max and I started to run up to him. "ARE YOU EVEN _TRYING _TO HIT HIM? !" He then turned back to get my fist to his face.

He crumpled to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelled, jumping up and down while holding my hand I'd hit Ock with.

A window smashed and Spidey landed on the ground.

"Don't worry, kid! I'm here to..." He drifted off as he took in the unconscious bodies of Rhino and Ock. "Save...you... Well, this was pointless." He looked over at Max. "Electro! Let him go!" Spidey yelled running over to me.

"Relax, Webhead, I'm fine. Max helped save me." I said.

"Wait, he what?" He asked, stopping dead before slowly walking up to me. "Uh, maybe you missed the part where he became a supervillain."

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot to record that episode."

"What?"

"I'm taking the piss. You know, because the way you said it made it sound like a TV show. Forget it." I shook my head. "Maxy won't hurt me. We're bros, man."

Max sighed. "Please don't call me that."

I grinned. "No worries Maxy, I've called you worse." My grin disappeared as I saw Rhino suddenly appear behind Spidey with his fists raised ready to slam them down on top of Spidey.

I dashed forwards, knocking Spidey out of the way and hopelessly grabbing the fists as they came down on top of me.

They suddenly stopped, almost as soon as I'd grabbed them. They were surprisingly light.

"THIS TIME YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN, WEBHEAD!" Rhino roared, putting more pressure into the fists.

But only a little. But did this guy seriously think I was Spidey? I think I just found out the answer to my earlier question. He's just plain stupid.

I lifted my arms, still holding the fists, up into the air and Rhino went straight up with them. I slammed him down onto the ground instantly.

Before I started to question this new strength I had, I let go of his fists and took a firm grip of his legs and started spinning him around the room, my arms, amazingly, getting longer and longer until he was scraping the sides of the warehouse. I suddenly let go and watched him go flying out a window and into a building with such force he got knocked out, hopefully. My arms retracted to their normal size.

I turned back to Spidey and Max, one of whom had their mouth agape and the other I was sure had the same reaction.

I stared at my arms in horror. "What the fuck am I?" I whispered.

I turned and ran from the warehouse, ignoring the calls from behind me.

I tore down the streets, not really knowing where I was going, just running on instinct.

I ran faster and faster and faster, until the streets were almost a blur. Everything was drowned out, the cars, the people.

I saw a lamppost ahead of me spark and electricity surged on it. I turned and watched it as I passed it.

Electricity leaped out of it and hit the ground and Max suddenly appeared there. I turned back and focused on running. Ignoring everything around me.

**Fifteen Minutes later**

I stared blankly at the wall. I was inside my old tree house in my back garden I'd made when I was twelve. Max had helped. A lot of blood, sweat and candy had gone into it.

*Flashback*

"_Ow!" I yelled as the hammer grazed my hand. I dropped it onto the ground and held my hand in pain._

_Max climbed down from the tree. "What's wrong, Logan?"_

"_My fuckin' hand! I'm not doing it! Why isn't it done yet?" I whined._

"_All the good things in life take time. If we just focus and work our hardest it'll be done in no time." He smiled._

"_But why?"_

"_You know, someone once told me that life is painful and you just have to forage your way through it, living it to the most. I thought he was just a drunk. But I met him again and he said, 'That when your view of life is just of you and your family, your life is wasted. It's best to live life to the fullest by helping others if you can. The feeling you get from just that is all the reward you need.' Turns out he was a war hero, so basically, he knew his shit. So when we finish this, we can look back and laugh about all of this. What do you say?" He held out his hand. "Let's finish this and be proud." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me back to my feet._

"_Okay. Let's finish this. But you owe me an ice-cream." I grinned._

*End Flashback*

I sighed. Why was this happening to me?

I stared at my hands. "Helping others if you can?" I mumbled. "What can anybody do to help me?"

I listened to the wind. "No. What can _I_ do to help people?" I asked myself, determined to do _something_. "My arms can grow. But what else can I do?"

I stood up.

"Alright. I-I have super-strength. I mean, I held up Rhino with no problem, so I must have something like that. ...I must have some sort of enhanced speed, but...I don't think its superhuman speed. I don't know. Then there's that buzzing in my head. What is that? It turns on whenever someone's about to attack me, so it must be some sort of danger sense." I thought aloud. "Maybe there's a webpage for this kind of stuff."

My little talk had calmed me down a bit, so I started to walk around the city for a bit.

After about an hour I was in Central Park on a bridge overlooking a pond.

"Ahhh." I sighed peacefully. "This is the life. The birds are singing, the trees are waving in the wind and the water is...being watery? Meh, close enough."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Max.

"Hey, bro." I said, looking back over the pond.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked softy.

"Yeah, I am now. I had a think about it. I used to think that if I got powers it would be cool and I'd be able to cope with it. But...It freaked me out, you know?"

"I know, Logan. I know. But don't do anything that'll get you in trouble, okay? I already did that, and look how it turned out."

"Yeah. I know. Max, I know what I'm goin' to do. But do you?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Are you going to give yourself up and do your time, or are you going to be a fugitive for the rest of your life?"

"I...I don't know."

"Well...just stop doing crimes, okay? For me."

"Alright, Logan. Alright."

"Now...how about we find out what I can do?" I grinned.

**End chapter 1.**


End file.
